


light

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Alpennia Series - Heather Rose Jones
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Antuniet has made a new gem. Jeanne thinks it quite beautiful.





	light

Jeanne thinks the gem, which casts rays of light all about the room, quite beautiful. Antuniet disagrees.

“It shines incessantly. One could use a candle as easily. I wanted it to shine only on people with ill intent.”

“Maybe we have ill intent.”

Antuniet looks at Jeanne crossly. She sighs. “…maybe. But if it’s simply looking for any impurity of the heart, that’s too general. I’ll have to revise.” She sets the gem down on the table and picks up a notebook.

“May I have it?” Jeanne asks.

Antuniet says, “We have candles at home, you know.”

“Yes, but it is rather lovely. If you remember, I gave you a gem once.”

This is not quite accurate, nor is it fair. Antuniet has given Jeanne many gems over the months and years, and Jeanne only gave Antuniet the raw materials for the gem she wears around her neck. Nevertheless, it makes Antuniet soften as she looks down at the pendant. “…well, if you want it. It’s a ridiculous thing.”

Jeanne hangs it in the bedroom. When she wants it to be dark, pitch black, she covers it. Otherwise she likes the softness of the light it emits. There is a golden tint about it, and it is relaxing.

When Antuniet is in the bedroom, she eyes the jewel with bewilderment, but she is tolerant. Her formula is coming along all right, the jewel does not annoy her terribly, and she is amused by Jeanne’s foibles. The light is nice, she supposes, and it’s nice when she can give things to Jeanne. Too often Jeanne gives things to her.

Jeanne thinks of it as a piece of Antuniet that stays in the house when she is gone, as she sometimes is. It looks down at Jeanne kindly, and Jeanne smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslashficlets weekly prompt of "light".


End file.
